


La folie d'une louve

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Dark Sansa Stark, Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/M, King Ramsay Bolton, Knight Brienne of Tarth, Married Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, POV Brienne of Tarth, POV Sansa Stark, Queen Sansa Stark, Ramsay Bolton Lives, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Sansa Stark est montée sur le trône de fer, mais elle n'est pas la reine qu'elle aurait dut être. La louve était restée mariée à Ramsay Bolton, qui était devenu le roi consort des Sept Couronnes, et avait pris Lord Baelish pour main de la reine. Des temps bien sombres étaient à venir pour le royaume.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

La porte s’ouvrit sur Ser Ilyn Payne, la justice de la reine. Son exécution était prévue pour aujourd’hui, la lionne avait entendu les gardes à sa porte en parler. Mais, sadiques comme ils étaient, comme l’étaient les gars du bâtard, ils n’avaient pas murmuré la façon dont elle allait quitter ce monde. Euron était déjà mort, c’était sa seule et unique consolation, que bientôt elle allait le rejoindre. Peut-être brûleraient-ils dans l’un des Sept Enfers, avec son ivrogne de défunt mari : Robert Baratheon. 

L’ancien capitaine de la garde son père la dévêtit entièrement, déchirant les maigres vêtements que les nordiens lui avaient laissé lors de son incarcération. Puis, se saisissant d’un rasoir, il la tondit entièrement, coupant chacun de ces poils, sans délicatesse. Elle saignait de la tête, à plusieurs endroits, sous les bras et entre ces jambes, mais l’homme semblait ne pas s’en préoccuper. Une fois cela fait, il lui attacha les mains avec une grosse corde rêche et, tirant dessus avec violence, il la fit sortir. 

Les rayons du soleil l’aveuglèrent, cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle ne les avait pas vu. Comme cette fois-là, comme lorsque le grand moineau lui avait imposé cette humiliante marche. Il la conduisit sur le pas des ruines du septuaire, là où Ned Stark était mort. Mais … Non … Le bourreau avait fait dresser un grand bûcher. Pas ainsi, elle ne voulait pas … 

Elle se débattit, ou en tout cas elle essaya, mais d’un coup sec Ilyn Payne la fit trébucher et la força à avancer. Sur l’estrade, derrière le bûcher, se trouvait la loge royal. La reine était là, avec son consort. Sansa et Ramsay Bolton, reine régnante et roi consort du trône de fer. Elle en riait par moment, la situation … 

Deux hommes la prirent pas les bras et la mirent sur le bûcher. Elle aurait put se débattre, mais elle n’en avait plus la force. Durant les jours, ou bien semaines, qui avaient passé, elle avait été torturé quotidiennement. Il lui manquait deux doigts à la main gauche, quatre phalanges à la droite quand à ces pieds … elle savait juste qu’elle arrivait toujours à marcher, rien de plus. 

Les deux hommes, un Bolton et un Baelish d’après leur tabard, l‘avait solidement accrochée à un poteau en bois avec de lourdes chaînes, tandis que la justice de la reine allumait sa torche imbibée d'huile.

\- Je ne hurlerais pas, petite colombe.

La foule la huait, pour tout ce qu’elle avait été. Elle n’avait pas été une bonne reine, ce n’était pas ce qu’elle avait cherché toutes ces années. Elle voulait le pouvoir pour la sécurité qu’il apportait, et pour protéger ces enfants. Cela avait été inutile, eux aussi étaient morts. 

\- Vous hurlerez comme j’ai hurlé sous les coups de votre fils. 

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase comme un murmure, à peine audible au milieu de cris de la foule. Peut … peut-être même l’ancienne reine l’avait-elle rêvée. 

\- Allumez le bûcher, Ser Ilyn. 

Le muet mit la torche dans le bois. Cersei sentit ces pieds chauffer, et rapidement, les flammes commencèrent à les lécher. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, lorsque soudainement le poteau auquel elle était attaché s’embrassa. Presque instantanément. Alors, elle hurla, à s’en casser la voix et à s’en briser les tympans. 

Ainsi disparu Cersei de la maison Lannister, sous les cris de la foule et le sourire du couple royal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

La paix devait à présent reprendre sa place dans les Sept Couronnes, s’était bien pour cela qu’il étaient partis en guerre contre Cersei n’est-ce pas ? Pourtant Brienne, non pardon Ser Brienne, ne voyait nul paix se profiler à l’horizon, mais seulement de la peur et du désespoir. Sa reine, celle qu’elle avait choisi, était montée sur le trône de fer après la prise de Port-Réal et l’emprisonnement de Cersei Lannister et de ces alliés, cela aurait dû leur laisser présager un avenir radieux, après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu. Mais, la chevalière en doutait de plus en plus, et après l'exécution de la reine déchue la vieille devant les ruines du grand septuaire de Baelor … 

Sa Majesté Sansa avait également prit comme pupille des enfants de diverses familles nobles afin d’avoir des otages à sa disposition si l’un d’eux venait à se rebeller contre son pouvoir. Et, parmis eux, il y avait la petite Janei Lannister, qui allait vers sa huitième année. Elle avait les même cheveux et les même yeux que les autres lions, et leur nom maudit, tout comme elle-même l’était. L’enfant était la dernière survivante des enfants de Ser Kevan Lannister, ainsi que la seule héritière de Lord Tyrion. Le nain lui manquait, il était ce qu’il était, mais sa bonne humeur lui aurait été des plus profitables par les temps qui couraient, mais Sansa avait préféré se passer de ces services. 

Est-ce qu’elle se méfiait de lui à cause de son allégeance passée envers les Lannister et Daenerys Targaryen ? Ou bien jugeait-elle seulement que Ser Harys Swyft ferait un meilleur travail que lui en tant que grand argentier de la Couronne ? Très honnêtement, la blonde était bien incapable de le dire. Et ce n’était pas la seule chose dont elle se méfiait dans l’entourage de sa louve, la presque totalité de son conseil restreint lui posait un ou plusieurs problèmes. Il y avait, bien évidemment, la présence de la prêtresse rouge de Stannis Baratheon, qui avait repris la place laissée vacante par l’eunuque Varys et Qyburn. L’homme décharné avait, grâce au seigneur Ramsay, obtenu la charge de grand mestre et sa réintégration dans l’ordre de la Citadelle. Elle ne préférait vraiment pas savoir comment l’écorcheur s’y était pris pour le faire réintégrer parmis eux. 

\- Ser Brienne. 

\- Votre Majesté. 

La reine venait de finir avec son conseil. La blonde y avait été nommée, bien évidemment, c’était elle qui dirigeait la garde royale après tout, mais lorsque sa présence n’était pas nécessaire elle s’en abstenait et préférait garder l'entrée de la pièce. 

\- Comment cela s’est passé avec le conseil restreint ? 

\- Un groupe de révoltés s’est formé dans les terres de l’ouest sous la direction d’un dénommé Valarr Hill, un mercenaire loyale à l’usurpatrice Cersei Lannister et qui serait capable d’invoquer des ombres de fumée comme celles de Lady Melisandre. 

Usurpatrice … Tous étaient des usurpateurs désormais selon la louve, c’était son père qui avait gouverné lors du règne débauché de Robert Baratheon, c’était à son frère Robb qu’aurait dû revenir le trône, et pas aux bâtards Joffrey et Tommen. Ni même à la défunte reine Cersei. 

\- Lady Bethany et Lady Janei vont ont servi votre repas dans vos quartiers, Votre Majesté. 

\- Bien. Joignez-vous à moi, Ser Brienne. S’il vous plaît. 

Ramsay allait quitter le donjon rouge dans la prochaine heure afin de prendre la tête d’une armée destinée à éliminer les traîtres dans les terres de l’ouest., elle avait entendu sa reine et ces conseillers en débattre longuement. Et, en dehors de lui et de Lord Baelish, sa reine n’avait confiance qu’en elle, la blonde en avait parfaitement conscience. 

Ser Lyn Corbray, qui gardait la porte des appartements royaux, lui fit un léger signe de tête lorsqu’elles entrèrent dans la vaste pièce. Elles s’installèrent autour d’une table sur laquelle se trouvait plusieurs plats à base de viandes et de pommes de terre accompagnée d’une sauce à base de poivre noir de Volantis. Deux des pupilles de la rousse, Lady Janei et Lady Bethany, attendaient les ordres de leur reine et s’exécutaient à chacun d’eux. Mais, lorsqu’elle leur demanda de lui servir du vin chaud à la cannelle, que Ser Brienne avait refusé, la petite blonde en renversa sur la robe de Sansa. 

L’enfant baissa instinctivement la tête, que la reine releva en la lui prenant entre ces doigts. Puis, délicatement, elle lui prit des mains la carafe de vin chaud et la posa sur la table. 

\- Ser Lyn, dit-elle au chevalier qui gardait sa porte, vous direz à Ser Ilyn de lui donner le fouet. 

Les yeux de la petite lionne se rétrécirent de peur, elle avait déjà subi une fois les traitements de la justice de la reine, elle … une larme coula sur sa joue, d’appréhension. 

\- Votre Majesté ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! 

Ser Brienne ne savait pas pourquoi, pourquoi elle avait protesté contre l’ordre de sa reine. Était-ce parce que la petite était une fille du Roc ? Parce qu’elle ressemblait autant à Ser Jaime ? 

La Stark laissa une grimace lui tordre la bouche et, d’un geste violent, poussa la petite qui tomba au sol sur son coude en gémissant. 

\- Disparaît, et estime-toi chanceuse que Ser Brienne soit aussi miséricordieuse avec toi. 

La blonde se releva, lui fit une révérence et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. Elle avait eu de la chance pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois elle n’y échapperait probablement pas. 

\- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de contredire l’un de mes ordres ainsi, Ser Brienne. 

\- Bien, Votre Majesté. 

Après le repas, Brienne eu le loisir de parcourir les longs couloirs reconstruits du donjon rouge, sa reine ne sortirait plus de ces quartiers et Ser Lyn Corbray serait bien assez apte tout seul à en garder l’entrée. La chevalière se sentait seule, Jaime était … il était parti après la bataille de Winterfell. Il ne lui restait plus rien de lui désormais, à part ces souvenirs. Soudain, elle entendit un hurlement, une voix féminine et aiguë. 

Elle courut vers son origine et découvrit la petite Janei, qui avait retroussé sa manche gauche et contemplait son coude rouge. Elle était tombé dessus plus tôt dans la journée, il n’était tout de même pas … 

\- Ser Brienne, c’est vous. 

Tellement obnubilée par la lionne, elle n’avait pas vu l’autre petite qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il s'agissait de Leona Tyrell, une des dernières de sa famille, elle aussi pupille, et otage, de la reine Sansa, pour garantir que la maison à la rose ne tenterait pas de se rebeller contre la Couronne après avoir perdu la suzeraineté du Bief au profit des Hightower de Villevieille. 

\- Est-ce que je peux ? demanda-t-elle en se baissant pour se mettre au niveau de la petite 

Janei acquiesça, et lui tendit timidement son coude. 

\- Je lui ai dit d’aller voir le grand mestre Qyburn, murmura son amie, mais elle n’a pas voulu. 

C’était parfaitement compréhensible, l’homme, bien que incontestablement doué dans le domaine, avait un physique peu avenant et une réputation des plus sombres. De tout les choix qu’avaient fait la louve, celui-ci était l’un de ceux qu’elle avait le plus de mal à comprendre. 

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il soit cassé. Mais dans le doute, on va mettre une attelle et un bandage dessus, d’accord ? 

\- Merci, murmura la petite 

Brienne lui sourit, ou en tout cas elle essaya. La guerre les avaient tous laissés orphelins, et de bien des manières différentes. Et malgré les semaines qui passaient au donjon rouge, elle ne voyait aucune raison pour que cela change, pas tant que sa reine ne se montrerait pas plus humaine avec ces sujets. Elle avait bien trop entendu les tambours de la guerre, leur attaque contre Port-Réal devait signer la fin de ces boucheries inutiles. 


End file.
